


渣丁和登麻的换妻play

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123





	渣丁和登麻的换妻play

登贝莱和维尔通亨身为圈里的相声搭档外加不服老的年轻人（自称），自然是什么刺激新鲜的事情都会想体验一下。有一次，他们偶尔从网上看到了两对情侣交换伴侣上床的经验，觉得很有意思，决定也想试试。

“所以我们要找认识的人还是不认识的人？”维尔通亨躺在床上问对方。

“认识的比较靠谱一点吧，找陌生人的话连他们干不干净都不知道，搞不好第二天还被仙人跳了。”

“说得你很干净似的。”维尔通亨用脚踹了一下登贝莱，“那我想想我们认识哪对情侣好了……嗯，敏敏和微末？”

“他俩最近不是去国外旅游了吗，那Dele和Eric怎么样？”登贝莱建议道。

“……他俩腻歪成那个样八成不会答应的吧。”维尔通亨撅起了嘴，“不然就找Chris……哦对了他刚分手……不然想想我们的老乡。”

“Eden和Kevin呢？”登贝莱说。维尔通亨边想边点点头，这两个人不至于跟他们无话不谈，而又不至于太沉闷，最重要的是床上技术也不至于太差，可能跟这对小年轻交换起来会很有趣吧。

于是第二天登贝莱打电话告诉了阿扎尔这个提议，阿扎尔表示要先和德布劳内商量下。

“换偶吗？”德布劳内咬着下唇思考起来，“听起来还挺有趣的，反正有时候我真的觉得我跟你睡腻了。”

他俩大笑起来，然后阿扎尔去给登贝莱打电话约时间了，电话却是维尔通亨接的。

“Jan，我跟Kevin都觉得没问题，你去告诉Mousa吧。”

“好。”维尔通亨转了转眼珠补充了一句，“话说我觉得Mousa已经垂涎Kevin很久了哦，你到时候可不要吃醋。”

“……”阿扎尔鼓起腮帮子看向旁边的德布劳内，总觉得心情挺复杂的，难道真吃醋了吗？

“Jan，不如我们这样吧。”

 

于是两对情侣约好了时间，阿扎尔和德布劳内一起来到了登贝莱和维尔通亨家里。四个人一起吃完晚饭后又聊天打麻将，可谓是其乐融融。不知不觉到了深夜，他们觉得也差不多该干正事了。

“那我去他们家，Mousa你留下来吧。”维尔通亨决定。

“行啊。”登贝莱搓搓手已经迫不及待起来了，于是维尔通亨微笑着揽住德布劳内的肩膀：“我们先走了，你俩玩得开心~”

他俩一离开，登贝莱脸上的笑容就消失了，跟阿扎尔面面相觑。

“等、等一下，这跟我想象中的不一样啊！”

“那你还想怎么样？”

“那个，不是应该我跟Kevin吗……”

“这主意是我出的，我不放心把Kevin交给你。”阿扎尔双手抱胸严肃地告诉他。

“原来是你跟Jan合伙来坑我的是吧……”登贝莱上下打量着他，“好吧，我相信你也不错，快去洗澡吧。”

等阿扎尔沐浴完之后，登贝莱已经坐在床上等他了。“先说好，我可要做上面的。”

“没所谓，但你怎么这么斤斤计较啊？”阿扎尔哭笑不得，“难道你之前没有让Jan干过你？”

登贝莱笑了笑：“这你不需要知道，反正他更喜欢我干他的感觉。”

 

德布劳内带维尔通亨来了自己家。维尔通亨看着如此整洁的房间没忍住吐起舌头，毕竟对方是个洁癖患者，万一给他看见自己乱七八糟的房间估计又要挨一顿骂了。

但是这种反差也很好，他忍不住想欣赏德布劳内被弄得脏脏的样子。

两个人洗完澡后都赤裸地躺在床上调情，但德布劳内显得有点不自在：“呃，我还是第一次做这种事，所以不太知道程序……”

“也没什么特别的规定，自己想怎么来就怎么来吧。”维尔通亨侧躺着对他说，“所以我需要了解一下你跟Eden平时都喜欢玩什么花样？”

“好像……也没什么特别的花样。”德布劳内回忆起来。

“是吗，本来以为你们家还有什么道具可以拿来玩玩的，看来那小子还真是一点都不懂情趣。”维尔通亨开玩笑的同时看见德布劳内脸上又泛上一层红，于是抚摸着他的脸对他说，“Kevin，你的身体真的很美，我会让你很满意的。”

他们把双唇触碰在了一起，感受到前所未有的体验。德布劳内逐渐放松下来，他喜欢维尔通亨吮吸他的方式，不止是嘴唇，更是在身上的每一寸肌肤上。他想要对他坦诚相待。

 

比起他们的不急不慢，另一边的节奏明显要快多了。阿扎尔被迫贴在床头接受登贝莱手指的侵入，不知道这是故意报复还是他本身就喜欢的做法。还好没让德布劳内陷入他的魔爪，想到这里瓦隆人不禁打了个寒颤，尽管他们都知道登贝莱是维尔通亨的人，但是在训练时登贝莱还是会偶尔与别人牵个小手抱抱什么的，阿扎尔还吐槽过他太gay，现在看来果然不要脸这种事跟有没有对象是没关系的。

“你看起来真的很喜欢。”登贝莱把手指从柔软的甬道抽出，看着那儿已经变得湿漉漉的了，似乎也不需要其它的润滑。

“我没有……”阿扎尔闭起了眼睛，尽管他在刚刚那一连串的思考中已经没忍住用发硬的阴茎蹭着墙壁了。

“我猜在你跟Kevin的关系里，还是你干他的次数比较多吧。”登贝莱说着给自己戴好了保险套，把胸口贴近阿扎尔的后背对着他耳边说，“所以你从内心渴望也有人可以粗暴地干你。”

真的是这样吗？阿扎尔喜欢也习惯了德布劳内对他的温柔体贴，但他也打心底想要被粗暴地对待吗？他吞了口唾沫，在登贝莱把阴茎插入他身体之后低沉地叫了出来。他在层层快感中甚至没心思去管自己的恋人在另一边发生了什么，这让他心中的罪恶感加深了。“混蛋……”阿扎尔听见登贝莱把他丰满的臀肉拍得啪啪作响，但是自己除了撸动他的下体之外做不了任何事。

 

维尔通亨并不热衷于帮人口交，但他看着德布劳内被他吸得双颊发红仰天喘息的样子觉得很有成就感。接着德布劳内也他口了，让他爽到浑身汗毛都竖起来的那种。他们把被汗水浸湿的床单抓得一团糟，维尔通亨低头看了一眼笑了，眼前德布劳内白皙的身体已经留下了不少红痕，阴茎挺立着，说“可以了”。维尔通亨用手肘撑着床垫让德布劳内骑上来，他就扶着后卫的肩膀上下摆动起来。

“像你这么乖的人可是会吃亏的，”维尔通亨眯起本来就不大的眼睛看着他说，“但在我这儿不会，我就喜欢乖孩子。”他索性坐起身抱住德布劳内的腰控制后者抽插的速度，草莓金男孩搂着他的脖子跟他舌吻起来，呻吟都被压抑回喉咙。但是德布劳内想告诉维尔通亨，他骨子里有一股叛逆，也不是对任何人都很乖的。

在他们正打得火热时，维尔通亨的手机突然响了，他连气都没喘匀就接了起来：“Mousa？干嘛这时候打给我，我还没完事呢。”

德布劳内的动作也停下了，他不习惯这种私密的环境里有别人插足，所以不敢大声喘气。

“给我听听Kevin的声音。”当登贝莱说出这句话的时候，旁边的阿扎尔难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，他们已经换了几个体位，而阿扎尔也已经缴械了，但是登贝莱硬是还没高潮，更何况他们正做到一半呢，登贝莱居然搞起打电话这一出。

“啧……想听Kevin？好吧。”维尔通亨说罢点了免提，而德布劳内看见也明显不安起来：“Jan，别这样！”

“让他们知道你有多舒服，他们会喜欢的。”维尔通亨举着手机不让德布劳内拿到，然后干脆把他推倒在床上继续顶撞，甚至拿另一只手去按压他的阴茎顶端，被连续擦到敏感点的他没忍住吟叫起来，那阵如同他长相般没张开的少年音被那一边的两人听得一清二楚。然后维尔通亨把电话挂了。阿扎尔已经口干舌燥了，他感觉登贝莱和维尔通亨就像在互相炫耀自己的战利品，更可恨的是登贝莱在听完德布劳内的叫声之后居然在他的身体里又胀大了一圈。“操，你这个变态！”阿扎尔忍不住骂了起来，但在之后的翻云覆雨之中所有东西都被抛在了脑后……

 

第二天，他们各回各家了。登贝莱和维尔通亨看起来心情愉悦，向对方吹嘘上一晚自己有多么多么厉害，而阿扎尔和德布劳内盯着对方像是什么都知道了，但又什么都说不出口。他们一起躺在床上，不管在回味也好展望也罢，都知道这种事只是经历过的不一样的体验，而最爱的人依旧是彼此。


End file.
